i am always there for you chapter 4
by cubcake
Summary: I am so sorry about my last one this is my first time trying .


i am there be there for chapter this is my mom , dad and my brtoher Leo Kaylie says .

Well it is really nice to meet yous .

It is nice to meet you to Austin so tell us something about yourself Mr. Cruz says .

Well i love almost as much i love your daughter Austin says .

Aw that is really sweet tell me you wont break her heart as bad as Carter Leo says .

You tour sister alot and i would never hurt her Austin says .

I would never hurt her

.stay out of there Mrs. Cruz says to husband and son.

Well i guss i can give you a chance but don't make me regret this Austin my daughter just got out of the hospital and that is the last thing she need is drama in her life Mr. Cruz says .

You wont i have a sister that had the same thing and she is better now Austin says .

Hey he is a realy good boyfriend he is there this with me Kaylie says to her friends .

He is totlly in love with you if he is not being a player and he much be a his being really good guy to you. He must be a preey good kisser and did you to kiss at hes party? Lorrin asked.

Well please help her though this Mrs. Cruz says.

The next day at the rock .

Hey World team capin

i wont sir you have my word on it Austin says to her family.

At the rock.

I am so happy about you being team champit you are my bestfriend evey Kaylie Payson says.

Well thankyou Payson i am happy you made the team two.

Hey Kaylie and Payson Emily says .

Well it is nice to see you back at the rock Kaylie what did the doctors at the hospital Payson and Emily asked.

Well they told me to eat all the meals of the day and try to stay heath and never do that again Kaylie says.

Hey Kaylie how are you feeling to days is you first day back Lorrin asked .

Good better I went over my routen every day in my gym at home Kaylie says .

So have your dates with Austin been Payson ask Kaylie .

Good he told me that he loves me and i told him that i love him to.

Wow who knew that Austin Trucker could be in a realship Payson says .

Hey Kaylie how are ? Dose it feel good to be back ?

Yeah i am eating very good and i feel really good to be back Kaylie says to Sosha .

Yeah it is really good to have the team camptin of the world team i am so pround of you Sosha says .

Everyone Kaylie Cruz is back at in the rock her trip is over Summer says to everyone .

Hey Kaylie Payson Emily and Lorrin my friend is having a pary it will be fun so what do you Austin asked ?

Of couse i want to good i can spend more time with my boyfriend Kaylie says .

I want to go with yous and meet some olypionins Payson says .

Yeah i will go there is nthing els that fun Emily says.

I will be there Lorrin says .

Okay Cruz you want to hang out before the party Austin asked Kaylie .

She drops her car off at her house mom dad i am going to Austin's and then i am going to a party with Payson Emily

Yeah some alone wont hurt us Kaylie says .

They get to thire cars and go to his lake house.

She drops her car off at her house mom dad i am going to Austin house and then i am going to a party with hin Pason Emily and Lorrin .  
Okay have fun her mother says to Kaylie .

Do you want to go get something to eat he asked ?

Yeah i guss the doctors say i need to eat more and who better to with other then my boyfried she kisses him it is a long and nice .

Thanks for the kiss i am so happy that you are getting better he tells her.

Well thankyou for letting me kiss you and i am also happy that i am getting. i did not mean for this to h

Hapend i just wanted to get that move down but it was not worth all of thi Two s i am so sorry for putting you there this Kaylie says.

It is okay you are my girlfriend and i am there for you no matter what.

Well thank you it was fun sneeking around beond eveyones back but you at my hospital made them find out Kaylie says to Austin .

Aw you are a good girlfriend and that is one of things i love about. Do you want a beer ? Austin asked Kaylie.

Yeah i would love one thanks so much Kaylie says .

Hey Kaylie having fun Emily Payson and Lorrin ask Kaylie .

A great time with Austin and i hope i get to see yous more toninght Kaylie says .

We do to becuse we do not want Austin hauging you


End file.
